Star Wars Vs Star Trek My Thoughts
by Ben Griggs
Summary: My personal opinions regarding a conflict between star wars and star trek much like Halo vs Star Wars My thoughts


Star Wars Vs Star Trek My Thoughts

This is the same basic idea as Halo vs Star Wars. I will examine factions from both sides from a given time period. I will also simplify it by going topic by topic i.e. weapons, shields, engines, intelligence services, medical tech, and other tech, tactics (both space and ground) and resources. For this argument we'll take Post-Dominion War Starfleet, Klingon Defense Force and Romulan Star Empire versus the Galactic Empire at the height of its power (just before the Battle of Yavin)

First is weapons, Star Trek uses phasers, photon torpedoes, quantum torpedoes and disruptors. Star Wars uses blaster tech as the basis for every other weapon. I'm not going to state any _specific_ power curves for either weapon. I will just say they are similar in firepower although I think phasers are more versatile having more settings then just 'stun' and 'kill'. The way I see it blaster/turbolaser technology is similar to the Romulan plasma torpedo of the 23rd century used in the Neutral Zone incursion. It is a packet of super-heated plasma encased in a magnetic field. A turbolaser is simply a rapid-fire, faster plasma torpedo. The characteristics are similar enough because a turbolaser loses power over long distance, that's why most capital ship battles in Star Wars are fought at point blank range. The original Constitution-class Enterprise was able to outrun a Romulan plasma torpedo enough that when it hit it only cause minor damage. (Watch the TOS Episode "Balance of Terror"). I think of photon torpedoes as just as powerful as an oversized concussion missile. Quantum torpedoes would be comparable to proton torpedoes in power as well.

Star Trek and star wars shields are relatively the same terms of power. They can both large amounts of damage. While star trek shields can modulate to specific frequencies, Star wars shields are specifically configured for combat.

Warp drive and hyper-drives operate on entirely different principles. Hyperdrive requires complex calculations in order to avoid navigational catastrophes. A ship can go warp speed faster than making a jump to hyperspace. This allows for more efficient hit and run tactics. An Interdictor Cruiser can bring ships out of hyperspace and warp speed because were speed is also affected by gravity wells.

The Imperial Intelligence service as highly trained operatives available to it. Starfleet intelligence also has highly trained operatives available. Section 31 of Starfleet intelligence and the Romulan Tal Shiar are both clandestine groups more so than normal intelligence services utilizing whatever means necessary to gather intelligence on the enemy.

Alpha Quadrant medical science can treat many diseases. Utilizing many different medicines for treatment but. The Galactic Empire is more dependent on bacta than any other medicine. The planet of Thyferra is the main producer a bacta in the galaxy aside from a few colonies. This makes it a prime target for an Allied strike.

The Galactic Empire has nothing compared to transporters and replicators. A star destroyer still has two carry food in cargo bays for thousands of crew. While a Federation ship can feed its crew and not have to worry about replenishment. Having nothing like a transporter the Empire is limited to conventional boarding actions (burning a hole in the hull of a ship) and loading/unloading of cargo/personnel.

Star Trek tactics are more fluid due to faster capital ships. Any Alpha Quadrant vessel could run circles around a star destroyer. Most Federation ships also have wider firing arcs for weapons. A star destroyer has most of its firepower along the port and starboard sides, with limited forward and aft arcs. Forward and aft weapons are commonly seen in Star Trek. I'm sorry but a star destroyer would be very vulnerable, those big domes on the bridge tower are the shield generators and they scream 'SHOOT HERE' to any Starfleet tactical officer. With shields down star destroyers last less than they normally would heavy armor can only take so much. By this time most Federation ships carry quantum torpedoes with photon torpedo alternates. Imperial ships would just slug it out with everyone while Federation/Klingon/Romulan ships would strafe along the center spine of a destroyer avoiding the majority of the turbolasers. Also in response to mass fighter attacks the Federation would develop a 'point defense' mode that could be employed on specific phaser arrays.

Granted not much is seen of Starfleet ground tactics/vehicles etc. but I would imagine they have a tank with either a torpedo launcher or phaser cannon. While AT-ATs are powerful machines and are designed to break enemy lines in pieces they can be dispatched easily with air/orbital support. (Air speeders with tow cables/atmospheric fighters/orbital bombardment). A phaser rifle on high can punch through Stormtrooper armor at medium to close range. It is less effective against armor at long ranges.

The Empire does have an enormous amount of resources available to it. Imperial analysts might underestimate the Federation because of its size. While relatively small the Federation can probably match the average Imperial shipyard in terms of production. With the Klingon and Romulan Empires as allies the Alpha quadrant could conceivably match the Empire in ships. Of course once the Federation gets its hands on a hyperdrive it would revolutionize any conflict allowing the allies to hit targets behind enemy lines. Also with a rebellion emerging as a threat to the Empire an alliance between the Rebellion and Federation alliance is likely.

In conclusion I would say the Federation Alliance has a good chance of winning or at least holding the line against the Empire. I believe an Alpha Quadrant alliance has the 'brains over brawns' advantage. What do you think? NO FLAMES JUST HONEST OPINIONS PLEASE. ANYONE WHO STARTS CURSING WILL HAVE THEIR REVIEWS DELETED.


End file.
